


Titled Chat

by StorytellerSecrets



Series: CHAPTERS [3]
Category: Original Work, chapters - Fandom
Genre: Allen Has A Twin, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction Of My Own Unwritten Story, Female Character of Color, Gen, Group Chat Fic, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Memes, Millennial Humor, Multi, Nihilism, No Plot/Plotless, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poor Character Development, Poor plot Development, The Torotta Twins, Twins, chat fic, rated for language, text fic, vine references, voltron references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/pseuds/StorytellerSecrets
Summary: shear-oh: this is homophobiasauceyrain: im your boyfriendshear-oh: homophobia
Relationships: Elyssa Beldon/Sasarei Nomekodai, Janie Diaz/Neah Torotta, Neah Torotta/Janie Diaz, Sasarei Nomekodai/Elyssa Beldon, Sasarei Nomekodai/Shiro Ootori, Shiro Ootori/Sasarei Nomekodai
Series: CHAPTERS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135883
Comments: 10





	1. pals, dudes, paladudes

**Author's Note:**

> jokes on you it's been over a year and I still don't know how to write (tho all of these are pretty old and I just never posted them)

**@kneea** has added **@sammers** to _Titled Chat_

**sammers:** is that seriously the chat name

**sammers:** are you guys for real

**kneea:** obviously i for one am #fake

**shear-oh:** obviously

**sammers:** what's with these names

**jayknee:** well there like r normal names

**jayknee:** but better

**kneea:** "what's with this white-girl name" [10 seconds later] "omg this is the best name evah"

**jayknee:** is this divorce???

**kneea:** bitch i haven't even proposed to you yet

**shear-oh:** yet.

**kneea:** oof d amn i've outed myself

**jayknee:** bitch ill cut you imma be the first one to propose

**jayknee:** ive already got the fucking ring

**aaalin:** guys youre sixteen

**jayknee:** so?

**aaalin:** k fair

**aaalin:** but still; pals, dudes, paladudes; think for a second

**sammers:** "paladudes"

**aaalin:** most of these relationships aren't gonna last

**jayknee:** oof well that sucks

**kneea:** how unfortunate

**jayknee:** guess we better break up

**kneea:** hmm but should we?

**jayknee:** hmmm

**kneea:** ...nah

**jayknee:** u rite

**jayknee:** guess we lasting

**shear-oh:** id' say #goals but like,,, nah

**@shear-oh** has added **@sauceyrain** to _Titled Chat_

**sauceyrain:** uwu whats this OwO

**@shear-oh** has kicked **@sauceyrain** from _Titled Chat_

**shear-oh:** i take it back that was a horrible decision what was i thinking

**@lissaa** has added _@sauceyrain_ to **Titled Chat**

**sauceyrain:** uwu,, my boywfwiend doeswn't wwove me no mowwre

**lissaa:** shiro stop being a spoilsport

**lissaa:** your making him sad

**shear-oh:** holding onto my sanity is not being a spoilsport bethany

**sauceyrain:** guys for real tho it's *you're even i know that

**lissaa:** not my fault im not a journalist,, unlike somebody

**shear-oh:** this is homophobia

**sauceyrain:** im your boyfriend

**shear-oh:** homophobia

**sammers:** why's my name the only one that isn't a "spell it how it sounds" one?

**shear-oh:** sami

**shear-oh:** how would you spell sami like it sounds?

**sammers:** idk like saamey?

**@shear-oh** has changed **@sammers** 's name to **@saamey**

**shear-oh:** is that better?

**saamey:** i was just curious

**jayknee:** that's what he said

**lissaa:** thats what h

**lissaa:** damnit ive been defeated

**jayknee:** you were a worthy foe

**lissaa:** as were you, fated rival

**lissaa:** is dead

**jayknee:** is alive

**shear-oh:** is done with all your bullshit


	2. ocs are dumb and so are u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sauceyrain: guys do u need hugs
> 
> saamey: plz
> 
> saamey: adopt me
> 
> sauceyrain: ur already adopted
> 
> saamey: plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask me no questions and I'll tell you the answers anyways because I'm an oversharing bastard

**loounaah:** btiches are we just gonna ignore the author's self insert from before

**lissaa:** she was in a bad place okay cut her some slack

**loounaah:** bitch nah ive got my shit together on my worst day better than she has her's on her best

**loounaah:** like fucking hell that says a lot

**loounaah:** so like

**loounaah:** fuk u

**lissaa:** damn whys every1 so salty and bitter l8ly like damn who hurt you

**saamey:** lots of people did you want a list

**sauceyrain:** guys do u need hugs

**saamey:** plz

**saamey:** adopt me

**sauceyrain:** ur already adopted

**saamey:** plz

**aaalin:** guys finals are tomorrow

**aaalin:** shit

**lissaa:** uh impromptu study sesh in 5?

**sauceyrain:** everyone meet @ the bakarei

**knea:** haha i already studied lol

**shear-oh:** me too

**saamey:** i yearn for failure so im out too

**loounaah:** im at practice until eight but then ill be there

**sauceyrain:** k everyone else better be there or heads. will. roll. :)

**saamey:** so neah wanna hit the mall

**knea:** nah

**saamey:** dam n rejected by my best bro

**shear-oh:** ill take you u hot topic reject

**saamey:** aww u think im hot

**saamey:** wait ur like my bro thats weird

**shear-oh:** get in the car bitches were going shopping

**knea:** fine im coming

**jayknee:** thats dirty

**knea:** fuk u

**knea:** holy shit she-ra howre u already here

**shear-oh:** gotta go fast go fast go fast

**shear-oh:** also

**@shear-oh** has changed **@shear-oh** 's name to **@she-ra**

 **she-ra:** lets go fuckers

**saamey:** wait but im not in the car yet

**she-ra:** then get in the car bitch

**saamey:** im going im going damn

**sauceyrain:** guys please be safe

**she-ra:** yeah yeah have fun learning shit

**sauceyrain:** <3

**she-ra:**

**sh-ra:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways I'm not sorry and totally not procrastinating on actually productive things


	3. ur a nudist, harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saamey: guys no chill out its relaxation
> 
> loounaah: no :(
> 
> saamey: :(
> 
> sauceyrain: :(
> 
> she-ra: :(
> 
> loounaah: damn shiro is negativity all ur gonna bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuh im trying my best

**loounaah:** sami wtf ru doing at a hot topic

**saamey:** more like what are U doin at hot topic?

**loounaah:** i thought that was obvious?? im ditching

**loounaah:** u'know, like the slut i am

**saamey:** i thot u were a whore?

**loounaah:** ur rite fuck i retract that statement

**saamey:** anyways im shopping with my brother's emo boyfriend duh

**loounaah:** we dont have a brother

**sauceyrain:** what am i, chopped liver?

**loounaah:** no ur a disappointment to the crown

**sauceyrain:** nuuuuh-uuuuh

**loounaah:** uuuuh-huuuuh

**sauceyrain:** no u

**loounaah:** ill embrace my title with grace

**loounaah:** but ur still a little bitch

**saamey:** guys no chill out its relaxation

**loounaah:** no :(

**saamey:** :(

**sauceyrain:** :(

**she-ra:** :(

**loounaah:** damn shiro is negativity all ur gonna bring

**she-ra:** maybe

**knea:** no cuz ur

**saamey:** NEVER GONNA LIFT YOU UP

**knea:** NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

**lissaa:** NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU

**she-ra:** is that how it goes?

**saamey:** idk probably not

**saamey:** anyways shiro do i look like a slut in this skirt

**she-ra:** do u want my honest opinion

**saamey:** while i mean i did ask fur it?

**she-ra:** you can do better

**knea:** oh hay i get it

**knea:** cuz ur wearing cat ears

**sauceyrain:** why are u wearing cat ears?

**saamey:** because i want to bitch damn

**sauceyrain:** aight aight i concede

**knea:** fur it

**lissaa:** JUST FUR IT!!

**aaalin:** god please end me

**sauceyrain:** oh

**sauceyrain:** hey there allen :)

**aaalin:** i dont like that smiley face

**aaalin:** what do you want scary baker man

**sauceyrain:** why aren't you studying with us

**aaalin:** i couldn't bother myself to get out of bed this morning

**jayknee:** oh shit is someone depressed

**aaalin:** i mean yes? but no, its just really fucking cold outside and i aint ready for that shit

**saamey:** mood

**aaalin:** sami shut the fuck up you'd go outside naked if you could

**saamey:** i mean

**knea:** ur a nudist, harry

**saamey:** hey im not hairy

**knea:** we know

**knea:** because u dont dress

**saamey:** yes i do??

**knea:** u dont even shave

**saamey:** i could if i wanted to!

**knea:** what would u shave? ur eyebrows?

**saamey:** lots of stuff u bitch

**she-ra:** guys do i look hot

**saamey:** no ur shivering u look cold

**saamey:** but also like 12/10

**she-ra:** guys

**she-ra:** is that

**saamey:** a FRICKING LOTOR SHIRT

**she-ra:** ITS MINE BITCH

**saamey:** ITS IN MY SIZE U HOE

**she-ra:** I LITERALLY DO NOT CARE ITS MINE

**saamey:** FITE ME

**she-ra:** I WILL

**knea:** guys theyre actually fighting

**knea:** oh fucdsklfgh

**sauceyrain:** ??? yall dead or what?

**knea:** i cannot fucking BELIEVE you two just got me permanently banned from a hot topic

**knea:** you fucking sluts

**knea:** i hope your shirt is worth it

**saamey:** oh it will be trust me

**she-ra:** yea what the whore said

**saamey:** im like twelve fuck off

**sauceyrain:** youre like fourteen sami

**saamey:** close enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i this way???

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed...whatever this is?


End file.
